


Karaoke Night

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80s ballads, Gen, Phichit and Chris document EVERYTHING, Victor just sings, Yurio resents being under age AGAIN, Yurio sings well, Yuuri sings well, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: The skaters go to a karaoke bar after Skate America and shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the idea goes to Riza-hawkqueen on tumblr! I might also have made a playlist for this fic, find it here

Victor couldn’t believe his luck. Somehow, between himself and Phichit, they had somehow convinced Yuuri to go to a karaoke bar. It could have something to do with the shiny Skate America medal around his neck. Yurio was only pouting slightly about his silver, and Phichit was always cheerful, even having come away with the bronze. Victor’s first qualifying competition was later, the Cup of China. But there was no way he would miss Yuuri skate, if he could manage to be there. But this, Victor thought, might be the best idea Phichit had ever had. He sent Chris a quick text, knowing the Swiss skater wouldn’t want to miss this.

            Yuuri eyed the drink Victor set in front skeptically, but he didn’t comment. At least, he didn’t comment until the third drink magically appeared in front of him.

            “Victor,” Yuuri asked, “are you trying to get me drunk?”

            “No?” Victor said unconvincingly. Yurio snorted from where he was slumped in the corner, pretending he didn’t really want to be there.

            “Of course he is. Do you think he’s going to let you out of here without singing some awful, sappy duet with him, and you probably won’t do that without being just a little bit drunk.” Yurio didn’t even look up from his phone as he delivered this rant. Phichit laughed and Victor pouted while Chris patted him consolingly on the shoulder.

            “D-do you want to do a duet?” Yuuri asked. Victor nodded, almost vibrating with excitement. Yuuri sighed, knocked back the rest of his drink, grabbed Victor’s hand and dragged him up on the stage. Victor grinned like an idiot as Yuuri took a moment to select their song. The Russian’s jaw dropped when Yuuri started to sing. He had no idea that his fiancé could sing _like that._ Yuuri belted out the first lines of “I Wanna Dance with Somebody” before he realized that Victor wasn’t singing along, just staring at him slack-jawed. The three drinks and Yuuri’s bolder side took over. Stepping closer to Victor, he grabbed the older man’s tie, pulling him down until they were face to face, just in time to launch into the chorus.

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me,” 

Yuuri sang, staring fiercely into Victor’s eyes. Victor finally remembered that this was a duet, and started singing along in his accented English. Somehow he made it through the rest of the song, though Victor wasn’t entirely sure how. Not with that voice, and the dance moves Yuuri threw in, consisting mainly of seductive hip wiggles and tapping Victor on the chest, with a _come hither_ look that made Victor think that his head might explode. Phichit and Chris whooped as Yuuri led Victor back to their table when the song ended. His face was bright red, but the Japanese skater looked rather proud of himself. Victor looked like he wouldn’t remember how to walk if Yuuri didn’t have ahold of his hand. Phichit had his hand raised for a high-five, which Yuuri met.

            “You’ve still got it!” Phichit said excitedly. Yuuri ducked his head in embarrassment.

            “Still?” Victor asked, coming out of his fog to latch onto that word. Yurio groaned loudly, hoping to discourage the story he knew was coming. An ineffective attempt.

            “Oh yeah!” Phichit exclaimed. “Yuuri and I used to do this all the time when we were in Detroit!”

            “Oh, really?” Victor purred. 

            “Forget this!” Yurio growled. “I’d rather sing than listen to this.” He pushed away from the table and everyone stared at him. “What? You don’t think I can sing as well as Katsudon?” he huffed. “I’ll show you.” He stomped up to the stage and aggressively selected his music.  “You Spin Me Round” started playing. Chris raised his eyebrows.

            “How’s the kid going to do? I’m pretty sure he wasn’t even born when most of this music came out…” But Yurio surprised them all by absolutely nailing it.

            “Kid’s not a bad singer,” Phichit remarked, videoing the entire thing on his phone. Yurio flung himself back into his chair.

            “Any story telling that will make Victor a bigger sap had better be over. And Chulanont, I know you filmed that, _do not_ post it.”

            “But Yurio,” Phichit pouted. “Your fans would love it!”

            “Exactly! They’re already psycho enough!” the blonde said, exasperated. “Promise me, Chulanont.”

            “Hmm, and what would I get in return for that promise?” the Thai skater asked. Yurio thought for a moment.

            “I’ll share my Victor black mail file with you.”

            “Deal!” Phichit said leaning across the table to shake Yurio’s hand.

            “Black mail file?” Victor asked. Yuuri just patted his arm reassuringly.

            “My turn!” Chris said.

            “Oh, there is no way I’m missing this!” Phichit said, scooting closer to the stage. “Chris will let me post it,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at Yurio.

            “Answers still no, dude, and you are definitely benefiting. I already sent you the file.”

            “ _Oh no,”_ Victor whispered softly as the first notes of Chris’ song started playing. Yuuri frowned at him in confusion for the first couple lines, until he recognized the song. Chris was singing Madonna’s “Like a Virgin”.

            “This is internet gold,” Phichit whispered reverently. Yurio made a sound like he might be dying. Chris apparently only had one performance style, what Phichit would call ‘hot sex’ though not in the video tags, because that just wasn’t classy. Chris returned to the table with a grin.

            “What did you think?” he asked.

            “I think all the women in this bar and at least half the men probably want to jump you,” Phichit told him approvingly.

            “Phichit,” Victor groaned, “please don’t encourage him.” Yurio made a strangled sound that might have been agreement.

            “Chris,” Phichit said, handing the older man his phone, “You are in charge of videoing my song, as you have the best social media presence of any one here. I’m trusting you.”

            “Of course,” Chris said smoothly, accepting the phone. Victor couldn’t decide if he should be offended or not.

            “I have a social media presence,” Victor said quietly. Yuuri patted him reassuringly on the arm.

            “You have a Yuuri Katsuki appreciation account,” Yurio snorted.  Yuuri shushed them.

            “Phichit will kill you if you’re talking in the background of his video.”

            On stage, Phichit tapped his foot to the opening notes of “Take on Me”.

            “Is he serious?” Victor whispered. “Doesn’t this have some really high notes?” Yuuri shushed him again. Victor’s jaw dropped for the second time that night, amazed at the notes Phichit was hitting.

            “How often did you and Phichit do this again?” Yuuri placed a hand over Victor’s mouth instead of answering. Then he nudged another drink Victor’s direction, probably a questionable life choice for both of them.

            “I’m going to be the DD again,” Yurio grumbled. “I didn’t not sign up to baby sit grown-ass adults. I hate the drinking laws in this country.”

            Phichit bounced back to the table and grabbed Yuuri by the wrist.

            “Come on!”

            “Really, Phichit?”

            “How can we not do _our signature song_?”

            “I kind of hate you sometimes, you know?” Yuuri muttered.

            “You love me and you know it,” Phichit replied cheerfully. Victor leaned forward, elbows resting on the table, eager to soak up every bit of this new facet of his fiancé.  Yurio tapped on his phone, pretending to be completely uninterested. He was really texting a play by play to Otabek. If he was going to suffer, he wasn’t going to do it alone. But even Yurio lowered the phone as Yuuri and Phichit started “It’s the End of the World as We Know It” in complete synch. How often had they done this? Yurio would never admit to being impressed. But he might have recorded it to send to Otabek. In the name of not suffering alone, of course.

            “Yuuri, that was amazing!” Victor crooned when they returned to the table.

            “Don’t be gross!” Yurio protested. “Why did I even come with you guys?”

            “Because you love us!” Victor said happily.

            “No, no, I don’t,” Yurio protested. He didn’t like having Victor’s overly affectionate attention on him, but at least he’d stopped fawning over Yuuri for the moment…

 

            Several songs and rounds of drinks later, Yurio had completely given up and was making new additions to his black mail files. Victor and Yuuri were both done several articles of clothing, though neither of them had crossed the line into public indecency yet. Maybe he should tell the bar keep to cut them all off… While Yurio was having this internal debate, Yuuri decided to drag Victor up to the microphone for another sappy ballad.  This time it was “Heaven is a Place on Earth” and Yurio thought he might barf. Yuuri was hitting fewer right notes than before, but he still didn’t sound too bad, Yurio admitted grudgingly to himself, though he would never say such a thing out loud. Victor… let’s just say Victor made up for his lack of skills with enthusiasm.

            “You’re a disgrace to Russia,” Yurio growled to Victor, who was leaning heavily on Yuuri to make it back to the table. “Katsudon handles his alcohol better than you do!” Phichit and Chris giggled at that, and Yurio had the sinking suspicion that this debacle of a night out was being live blogged to the world between the two of them. But he refused to check his social media notifications to be sure. He really really didn’t want to know. Or admit to the fact that he followed Phichit and Chris on their various social media platforms.

            “I’m calling us an Uber,” Yurio announced, “and one of you _adults_ is going to pay for it.” Yuuri just sighed and fished a credit card out of his pocket. Either he was more drunk than Yurio thought, or _Yuuri actually trusted him._ Yurio shook his head with an audible growl. No. This whole “bonding night” thing was not working on him! He typed in the information and handed the card back to Yuuri. He thought he was safe, but while they waited for their ride, Phichit decided that he wanted to sing “Down Under” with Yurio. The young Russian protested colorfully, but allowed himself to be dragged to the stage again. Yuuri and Victor made almost as much racket as his fangirls with their whooping and cheering. It’s a good thing we’re leaving, Yurio thought, or they’d kick us out for sure…

            It was exactly as difficult as Yurio expected to herd four adults in various stages of inebriation out of the bar and into the waiting Uber. Luckily neither Chris nor Yuuri were too bad off, and they helped with the other two. Phichit was a couple drinks past tipsy and still singing 80s hits softly to himself. Victor was super clingy, refusing to unwrap himself from around Yuuri, and there was the main difficulty in walking out of the bar. Yuuri finally whispered something to the older skater that made him behave himself. Yurio fervently hoped he would never find out what it was.

            “Yurio!” Yuuri called to him as they entered the hotel, preparing to go their separate way. “Did…did you have fun tonight?” Yurio sighed, looked around to make sure no one was watching, then gave Yuuri a small smile.

            “The time of my life,” he said quietly. The way Yuuri’s face lit up, Yurio knew he caught the reference.


End file.
